No te vayas
by boopanda
Summary: Esas eran unas palabras que Aomine conocía perfectamente.


_Primera historia que publico aquí._

 _Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto lo escribí hace más de un año, por lo que tenía unos cuantos errores, así que lo modifiqué y decidí publicarlo. Solo eso, espero que os guste!_ :3

* * *

 **No te vayas - Capítulo único**

Los días pasaban tranquilos en Kaijo. Seguíamos entrenando duramente para los partidos que se nos avecinaban. Siempre intentaba dar mi mejor esfuerzo y acababa totalmente agotado. Aunque últimamente me estaba costando encestar un simple canasta de dos puntos. Por ese motivo Kasamatsu-sempai me solía golpear más que de costumbre. ¡No era mi culpa fallar esos tiros! Es decir, puede que esté distraído o no, no tengo muy claro que me pasa ni tampoco tengo muy claro donde está mi cabeza en los entrenamientos. O quizás no quería saberlo... Esos pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto un fuerte golpe del balón me hizo despertar.

— ¡Kise! ¿¡Estás aquí o que!? — ese grito del superior retumba en mis odios fuertemente.

— Perdón, perdón. Estaré más atento — digo cogiendo el balón de nuevo y emprendiendo mi carrera con el. Con cada bote mis dudas aumentaban.

¿Qué? El ''que'' no lo sabía, tampoco me interesaba saberlo mucho. Pero el ''quien'' si lo sabía perfectamente, aunque me molestaba saberlo. Si, debía de ser eso.  
Con un par de botes más conseguí llegar a la canasta, me posicione y lancé el balón lo mejor que pude. Se hicieron eternos los segundos en los que estuvo en el aire. Una pena que no hubiera entrado. Un sonoro ''tsk'' salió de mi boca mientras iba a recoger el balón.

Los tiros que sucedieron la mayoría de ellos fueron fallidos. Sólo un 10% fueron encestados. El sudor no tardó en bajar por mi frente, cogí el borde de mi camiseta y me limpie la frente con el. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que acabó el entrenamiento. Todos se habían ido, pero decidí informar a los superiores de que me quedaría un rato más.

"— Tampoco te es fuerces demasiado Kise — " me había dicho Kasamatsu antes de irse.

Sólo quería encestar un par de tiros más. Tenía que hacer algo en los siguientes partidos, o no conseguiríamos ganar fácilmente a lo que se avecinaba. Un tiro, otro tiro... Y otro tiro más. ¿Por qué no conseguía encestar? Era frustrante.  
De nuevo las horas pasaron y ya era un poco más del amanecer. Después de darme una rápida ducha empecé a recoger mis cosas, en cuanto salí por la puerta del gimnasio mi móvil empezó a sonar. Tenía un mensaje, ¿de quién? Cogí el móvil curioso y miré mi bandeja de entrada. Oh, era un mensaje de ÉL. Ese era el primer mensaje que recibía después de que habíamos empezado nuestra "relación", aunque no sé si a esto se le podría llamar algo parecido a una "relación".

"Kise, te espero a la entrada de tu casa. No tardes, porque no te pienso esperar mucho tiempo o me iré, rubio estúpido." Leí en voz alta el mensaje, siempre tan sutil con sus palabras. ¿Para que quería verme? Por alguna extraña razón mi estado de animo cambió por completo. ¿Era esa la reacción que provocaba en mi? Miré al cielo pensativo, que difícil era todo.

Me tomó mi tiempo llegar a casa. La verdad estaba un poco nervioso por verle. Raro en mi, porque pocas veces me solía poner nervioso. No me gustaba nada por donde iban mis reacciones. Poco tardé en divisar su alta figura a lo lejos. Fruncí el ceño, no por verlo si no por ver a otra figura femenina enfrente de él, ¿Quién era? No la había visto nunca. Me quedé en un lugar donde no pudiera verme.

La chica -o al menos eso pienso- le dio lo que parecía un caja. Aominecchi la abrió y miró su contenido, al parecer se había quedado algo sorprendido por el contenido de su interior. Poco después empezaron a hablar de algo que no llegué a comprender del todo. Me estaba empezando a impacientar, llevaban un buen rato. ¿Tanto tenía que contarle esa chica? Me empecé a molestar. Se suponía que había quedado con él en la puerta de mi casa y, ¿ahora era yo el que tenía que esperar? Una leve sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Si, definitivamente estaba molesto.

Lo siguiente me calló como un jarro de agua fría. Ella se había acercado a Aominecchi, agarró su camiseta fuertemente para después inclinarse y besarle. Algo se contrajo en mi interior. Vaya si me molestaba, me mordí el labio viendo como la otra se iba corriendo. Tardé pocos segundos en reunirme con él.

— Por fin estás aquí Kise. ¿No te dije que no tardaras? — me dijo mirándome. Parecía realmente molesto. Más molesto de lo normal claro.

— Lo siento Aominecchi, me distraje por el camino — le contesté con una sonrisa, fingida obviamente.

Miré sin disimulo alguno a su mano derecha. Aún tenía esa caja en la mano.

— ¿Y eso? — pregunté.

— Ah, nada — con un certero tiro logró encestar la caja dentro de una papelera que estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros.

— ¿Para que querías verme Aominecchi? — terminé por preguntarle.

— Oh, poco importa ahora Kise — me dijo mirándome.

Esa frase solo logra confundirme más.

Nos quedamos hablando sobre cosas sin mucha importancia. Poca atención prestaba, mi mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano. ¿Quien era esa chica? Sabía perfectamente que por muy difícil que fuera la personalidad de Aominecchi no creo que me engañara, y menos con una chica. ¿Verdad?

No tengo ni idea de porqué estoy pensando esto.

Celos. Fue la única palabra que pasó por mi mente ahora.

Acabamos en el sofá de mi casa, besándonos, como siempre. Besos que terminarían en una noche de sexo. No me molestaba en absoluto, pues no podía decir que Aominecchi fuera malo en la cama...  
Sus largos dedos acariciaban lo largo de mi espalda. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío cuando mordió levemente mi oreja, tirando de ella. ¿Por qué demonios sus acciones lograban excitarme tanto? Un beso, una simple caricia, un roce... ¿Sabía él lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo? Claro que lo sabia, por eso me gustaba tanto. Conocía perfectamente mis puntos débiles. Débil, el débil era yo cuando caía en sus redes.

Sus besos empezaron a bajar por mi cuello, seguro dejando marcas rojas en el. Agarré la tela de su camiseta, impidiendo que se fuera.

— A-Aomimechi... — ¿¡Cuando había empezado a jadear!?

— ¿Ya estás duro sólo con eso? No recordaba que fueras tan pervertido Kise...— dijo con esa arrogante sonrisa suya. Su mano derecha viajó a mi entrepierna, apretándola, eso había dolido un poco.

— P-Para Aominecchi...— agarré su muñeca, intentando apartarla. Por supuesto que no lo conseguí, su agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Por qué rayos tendría que parar ahora Kise?

Si. ¿Por qué iba a parar ahora.

No dije nada más. Sólo me entregue a él como siempre lo hacía.

No hizo mucho falta mucho para despertarme, esos intensos rayos del sol lograron que abriera los ojos. Miré a mi derecha, como suponía no estaba Aominecchi, oh bueno, no me extrañaba para nada. Bostece un par de veces más antes de levantarme, cogí una camiseta cualquiera y puse camino al salón pensando en mi desayuno.  
Me extraño bastante ver a Aominecchi tan tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

— Por fin despiertas Kise. Pensé que te quedarías en la cama — me dijo cambiando la tele tranquilamente.

— Me imaginé que te habrías ido — me senté a su lado observando la tele también.

— ¿Qué haces? Estas demasiado raro Kise, me molesta.

— No sé de que me hablas Aominecchi.

— Ahh... — suspiró molesto. A continuación apagó la televisión y se acercó a mi. — Enserio me molesta — juntó sus labios con los mios, en un simple beso. ¿Por qué justo me tenia que besar ahora? Aún seguía bastante molesto por lo de ayer. Unos minutos más y me separé, pude oír el sonoro ''tsk'' que salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kise?

— Nada...

— De acuerdo — se acercó de nuevo a mi, agarrando mi hombro con fuerza.

— Aominecchi me haces daño...

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa o voy a tener que follarte aquí mismo?  
"¿¡Qué se supone que voy a contestar a eso!?"

Como le iba a decir que estaba celoso por lo de ayer, vamos, definitivamente no lo podía hacer. "¿Quien era esa chica con la que estabas ayer?" Sonaba mejor en mi mente.

— ¿Quien era la chica con la que estabas ayer? — si, obviamente sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué?- una arrogante sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso?

— No te rías...

— Puede ser, ja, ¿puede ser que estés celoso Kise?

Con esas simples palabras mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lo que acababa de decir era totalmente cierto.

— Para tu información esa tal chica de ayer me llevaba siguiendo ya un tiempo y se me vino a declaran ayer. Segundo... ¿Qué demonios hacías allí?

— Sólo pasaba... Nada más... — refunfuñe mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Asi que era eso? Que vergüenza tengo en estos momentos...

— ¿Enserio que estabas celoso? Que estúpido puedes llegar a ser aveces Kise.

— Es normal estas celoso cuando ves a tu...— ¿novio? ¿iba a decir eso?

— Si vas a hablar al menos acaba la frase.

— Da igual Aominecchi.

— Como sea, yo me voy ya — se levantó del sofá camino a la puerta. No queria que se fuera ahora, no justo ahora. Alcé mi mano hasta agarrar su camiseta, impidiendo que diera un paso más.

— ¿Qué haces?

— No te vayas aún.

Estaba de espaldas por lo que no pude ver su rostro. Lo único que oí fue unos cuantos insultos dirigidos hacia mí.

.

.

.


End file.
